Kadyn Trozenian Athenian
'Warning: This page has one word that's techicnally mature content, so I'm typing this out. 13+, I guess. ' Meet the 2018-introduced, brash on the outside, soft but serious on the inside, Rebel daughter of Phaedra and Theseus, Kadyn Athena Crete Trozenian Athenian. Character What Is She Like? On the outside, she may seem brash, tough, invurnerable, no-nonsense, very stubborn, and incapable of feeling emotion. But this is not true, as she is a giant softie with a heart larger than Athens. (Except for the stubborn and no-nonsense bit.) She is actually very wise, incredibly brave and cares for other people getting hurt, creating a philosophy on only attacking when attacked. She is very responsible, disciplined, practical, smart, clever, strategic, kind, caring, and a bit reserved about her feelings. She takes things pretty seriously, to the point where she barely has a sense of humor. She is a very loyal and faithful friend as well. She is pretty hardworking, ambitious, persistent, determined on getting her goals finished, and quite reliable. She is also slightly hardheaded, rarely forgiving, prone to the feeling of guilt and turned to the past. Despite this, she does give a considerable effort to make friends, and has a few. Around her boyfriend, she is a lot more kind, sweet, and witty. She is an extremely talented fighter, preferring to use her knives or a rapier istead of her father's signature club. She is also skilled at martial arts. She finds release in fighting. She is also skilled at using ships and boats. She just wants to become a simple farmer or animal herder. She is quite skilled with plants. The quickest way to sum her up in four words is Serious, Brave, Determined, Fighter. What Does She Look Like? http://everaftermythologyhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Elpidios_Onchestus?action=edit&section=3 She has pale peachy skin with golden undertones, an apple figure, and is quite tall at 185cm. She has a button nose, adorable sea green eyes, small pale pink lips, thick eyelashes, and her mother's luscious curly dirty blond hair. She has several muscles rippling across her limbs. Myth- (Theseus) How The Myth Goes http://everaftermythologyhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Elpidios_Onchestus?action=edit&section=5 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theseus We'll go with the version where after Phaedra bore Theseus two sons, she fell in love with Hippolytus, but then Phaedra told Theseus Hippolytus had raped her and did not kill herself, Dionysus then sent a wild bull which terrified Hippolytus's horses or something. Also, in this version, Theseus does die. How Does He Fit Into It? Before he became unpopular, Theseus bore one more kid with Phaedra. He lived to see his daughter turn two before his death. Before his death, Theseus had written letters to Kadyn that were mean things since she was the one who started the rumor Theseus had raped Phaedra again due to her tired, quiet state, but actually, Phaedra had been forced to have sex with Theseus on one of his bad days, and was scared of him, and what he would do to their child. Then, he died. Phaedra had always been kind to the Athenian people, and so they still accepted her as Queen and Kadyn as Princess, so her childhood was pretty good. Ariadne and Dionysus would occasionally visit as well, leading Kadyn to call them Auntie and Uncle. Kadyn heard the good stories about her dad, and admired him for a while before some servant gave the letters Theseus wrote to Kadyn and Phaedra told the real stories about him, so Kadyn felt backstabbed and now resents her father. Phaedra later heard of the mythology program and was forced to sign Kadyn up to continue the legacy of Theseus. Relationships Her Family She loves her mother Phaedra with all her heart. On her mother's side, she is related to Ariadne and has a good relationship with her. She has never met her paternal grandmother Aethra, or her maternal grandparents. Theseus may be her father, but she hates him with all her heart a lot. Her Friends Kanani Anuenue, and Esmerelda Amnissocult. Her boyfriend is Elpidios Onchestus. Her Pet Her pet is a tawny owl named Anetha, who is very wise, loyal, and gives a strong bite. Trivia *She is a Capricorn, her birthday is Jan 13. *Her page was typed up in an hour. *She was originally going to be a daughter of Ariadne, but Phoenix preferred Phaedra and Theseus. *Her name means Fighter, or Friend, which was why it was chosen. *Her surname comes from Trozen, where her father was born and raised, and Athens, the city her father ruled. This was given to her by EAH due to them needing destiny-related surnames. Her actual surname is Phaedra's, Asterion. *Her theme song would probably be Fighter by Christina Aguliera, since pretty much, but not ever part of the whole song can describe her relationship with Theseus, and the lines that are especially her are "Makes me that much stronger, Makes me work a little bit harder, It makes me that much wiser, So thanks for making me a fighter". Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Theseus and Pirithous Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Greek Mythology Category:Work in Progress Category:Theseus and the Minotaur Category:Characters